


communications

by annoyingplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hanging Out, M/M, kei is a model student and noya isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant
Summary: hanging out at nishinoya's place, but kei has something on his mind





	communications

“oi, tsukki.” nishinoya calls from where he’s lazing on his bed. kei didn’t think yamaguchi’s stupid nickname was going to catch on with the team as much as it did. he’d much rather nishinoya just call him kei.

 

kei puts down his pen and turns to look at him. “what.”

 

“you’re not cute at all, you know,” nishinoya pouts and and rolls over so he’s upside down, dangling off the bed. he laughs at kei’s frown and pokes the crease on his forehead. “can you pass me the next issue?”

 

“i don’t know what you find so interesting in this,” kei says, but still picks up an issue of jump from the huge stack at the foot of nishinoya’s bed to hand to him. “they’re all the same anyways.”

 

“i don’t know what you find so interesting in your homework,” nishinoya retorts, voice monotone in a comical effort to imitate kei. “besides,” he flips open a page in the new issue, pointing to a color spread, “this one has a character that looks like you!”

 

kei turns his head to the side and squints at the upside down picture of a blonde manga character with weirdly big eyes and glasses in a serious pose. he’s got one hand on his hip, the other on some weird technical device and light is reflecting dramatically off the rim of his glasses. kei looks him over and finds him irritating. 

 

“do i really look like that?” he says, almost mutters, as he’s already turning back to his homework. “i thought you liked the cute characters anyways. you know, the girls with impractically short skirts and boob armor?”

 

“well, those too, but,” nishinoya cups kei’s face mid-turn, pulling him down a little so they’re level, “i like looking at tsukki.”

 

kei flushes. he feels his glasses slip from the weird way nishinoya is holding his head. he’s suddenly hyper-aware of how close they are and he swallows thickly.

 

“call me kei.”

 

“...what.”

 

“what.”

 

nishinoya’s face lights up like a floodlight, big grin forming as he shifts to be right side up, “kei!” 

 

kei, bright red all the way to his neck and the tips of his ears, feels his heart go a mile a minute as he scrambles back so quickly his elbows hit the edge of the table and he almost knocks over his glass of juice. “kei,” nishinoya chirps from up on the bed, “kei, kei, kei!!”

 

kei opens his mouth, closes it again. he feels like his heart is going to burst when nishinoya grabs him to pull him onto the bed and wrap his arms around him. “holy shit,” kei says, arms around the other boy as he tucks his face into the crook of his neck, “shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://annoyingplant.tumblr.com) and twitter [twitter](https://twitter.com/annoyingplant) for completely unrelated art


End file.
